Life notworth living?
by grapes'-paperweight
Summary: battered, Alex has been sent to Cherub as a trainer, intent to make sure that what happened to him never happens to them. But will the influence of people his age help him recover? alex 16, begins end of The Fall. Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Hello, please note that this chapter and the next were edited a little from the original on Monday 14/12/09**

Hello, this is my first story on fanfiction so please give me a chance and support. Any constructive feedback is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alex Rider or Cherub

**Warnings:** there will be mentions of not explicit torture, and violence

There will be slash, not central to the story, but present in later chapters

**Setting/Time:** 1 3/4 years after Snakehead (Alex is 16). Alex arrives at Cherub during the food-fight in the very end of "The Fall".

oooooooooooooooooo

"Jones, Blunt." stated a small, but wiry blond boy. "Agent Rider" the old, nondescript man said by way of reply.

"You can't send me on another yet, in my current state I'm completely useless," indeed the boy was bandaged and bruised "not that I'd _want_ to go, anyway." Mr Blunt flinched a bit under the intense glare of blame and hatred he was receiving. Not many people wouldn't. The 16-year-old's brown eyes were blank most of the time but anyone could read the deep pain and hurt of someone who had seen too much in their depths. And, despite his size, he could deliver a most frightening glare when he wanted to.

"No, we know that Alex. We're not sending you on another mission. We have discussed and agreed that you're not safe, and as there is nothing to keep you here, we're going to send you to Cherub." At the teen's questioning raised eyebrow, Mrs Jones explained, also handing over a folder, which Alex proceeded to flick through. "Cherub is a highly secret organization under MI5 which trains children from the ages of 10-18 and send them on mediocre missions…."

Seeing the angry glint in Alex's eyes and guessing what was coming, Mrs Jones trailed off. "An organization of trained, child spies?" the grown-ups felt chills go down their spines at his soft, deadly, controlled voice. "Why on earth did you _ever_ recruit me, when you had a whole f- organization of mini spies? Tell me why" his voice was shaking in rage as he finished.

"Because, Alex, they are not you. They don't have your experiences" he was cut off. "Maybe they would if you used them in the first place and never touched my life." By this point he was shaking with rage, his tightly controlled tone terrified the adults in front of him, though no emotion made its way onto their faces. The heads of MI6 knew exactly what agent Rider was capable of, and knew that should he ever turn on them there was most likely nothing they could do that could stop him. Since sending Miss Starbright back to America one and a half years ago Alex had been loyal to himself and those who he considered his only. Needless to say, MI6 was not considered 'his'. Both adults knew they needed to give Alex incentive to go.

"We are sending you there as a sort of holiday and relaxation period." Mrs Jones said "our plan was to implement you as a teacher for the agents. They are too overconfident and undisciplined to survive for long in this business and one day one will die, or be injured or tortured if they continue as they are. You have the chance now to make sure that what happened to you will never happen to one of them, to keep them alive. Will you withhold your expertise and send them into a field which they have no idea how to navigate? Not to mention that this is relaxing compared to your normal life, and will give you a time to rest and interact with other children."

Alex sat in stony contemplation, thinking through the points she had brought up. He was in need of a rest, the physical and mental stress and injuries he had were overwhelming. A holiday was indeed what he needed. But the real deciding factors were his own experiences in the business. He couldn't let the Cherubs continue as they were, because Mrs Jones was completely correct, they were over their heads, and it was only a matter of time before one of them died. Alex knew he couldn't leave this alone and would make sure that nothing had happened to him would happen to them, wouldn't let them break like he had been broken.

"I'll do it, but I want full reign over their training. Otherwise there is no point in me going. Another thing, I won't train the rookies, only those who have passed basic training."

"Of course, a car will pick you up at 7pm"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zara Asker sat in her office and sighed and massaged her temples, trying to gain some relief against the now constant headache that came with running Cherub and being a mother.

Recent events had given her even more reason to worry. What had almost happened in James and Lauren's missions had scared her and been a wake-up call to the whole campus. The Cherubs needed to be more prepared and Zara had called in a favor with MI6 for a teacher. The file which had come back to her was frightening. Agent Rider was apparently the best for the job, and he had an excellent success record and amount of experience. But what he had gone through made her feel sympathy towards him and anger to MI6, and strengthened her resolve to adding to cherub's training. She would do everything in her power to protect her Cherubs from the fate of this Alex Rider.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi, I'm just going to warn anyone that that updates will happen but they will be irregular and often far between, but they will come.

Please review. Flames are welcome so long as it is _constructive_ criticism, because if there are any shortcomings I would like to hear about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, I chose the wrong time to start my story, right before my yearly exams and before report assignments. Hopefully, I will have more time now and will post chapters at a faster rate.

Another thing, Crocodile tears was about 1 ½ years ago in this story, but Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt are not thinking about trying to stop using him. Lets just say that a lot has happened since then, some of which will be revealed in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cherub or Alex Rider books or characters

…_Girls Were screaming, Kerry had Dana pinned to a table, Rat was trying to pull Lauren an Bethany apart and a bunch of staff were yelling dire threats as they shielded themselves behind wooden trays…_

A small, shadowy form ghosted through the door of the cafeteria, gazing with emotionless eyes at the chaos before him. Eyes lighting upon the food counter, Alex slipped into the crowd unnoticed.

Sam caught sight of another target and dipped his hand into the tub of trifle lying next to him. Just as he raised his arm to throw, a cold, vice-like grip clamped around his wrist. After registering this fact, he turned around, prepared to launch himself at the person behind him, only to shrink back in fear. Hard brown eyes were staring into his and all thought of the food fight were gone, instead he was trapped like a deer in the headlights, paralysed.

Letting go of him, Sam watched the stranger move along the counter, leaving shock and subdued cherubs behind him. No matter how much food was in the air, his clothes remained miraculously clean and the wearer unruffled. Gradually other groups noticed what was happening at the dessert counter and fell still, sending a wave of silence to radiate from the blond, intimidating stranger. Cherubs froze in their positions as they watched his progress through the crowd. Staff watched in awe as the Cherubs warily sat at the nearest table, food scattered around them but forgotten.

Zara Asker had been giving Alex a thorough tour of the Campus while the Cherubs themselves were at dinner. Her first impression of the boy-no, man, before her was someone who had seen too much, done too much, but was very good at what he does. At first, she had been intimidated by his emotionless and watchful presence and his graceful, predatory movements. But this progressed to become respect and no little amount of fear due to his quick, intelligent questions and replies, his dry, sarcastic humour and alert professionalism. No matter how she tried, she could not think of him as 16 years old and it saddened her to think of what may have caused him to be this mature.

On their way to the obstacle course, they heard an uproar coming from the dining hall. Well, Alex heard it first, but when he pointed it out, she had grown anxious and hurried, with him silently following, to the dining hall. When they reached the open doors, she gasped in horror at the chaos that was before them, noticing from the corner of her eye the Agent Rider had only raised an eyebrow, eyes darkening, before he slipped forward through the crowd. Silently watching from the doors as he stilled the confusion without a word before returning to the doors and turning round to address them for the first time.

"Not very impressive," His words echoed throughout the silent room menacingly. "I never expected much, but this is more juvenile than I could ever have thought. 'Child spies', I was told. Supposedly useful listening devices. Even have your own ethics committee, you all volunteer. Stark and raving mad, the lot of you. And even worse, immature. I thought that they must be exaggerating about your dismal maturity level , but this occasion has told me differently. I am telling you now, if you have any IQ points at all, quit. Go off and live safe, easy lives and forget about this dangerous world which you have only touched upon, before you die. Because at this rate, you will die, because at your incompetence will be your downfall."

Zara Asker listened in horror as his voices filled the otherwise silent hall, knowing that what he said was true, because although they knew a little, they were naïve of the true nature of the world of espionage, protected and coddled by their ethics committee which would one day not be enough to protect them. Compared to this jaded teenager in front of her, they were innocent. She had read his file, and was horrified.

The looks on the cherub's faces made her want to stop him, to take over the situation, but they needed to hear this, and she knew it.

Alex gazed at the stunned faces in front of him, and almost regretted what he was doing. He did not enjoy breaking such horrible news to them, beginning the process by which their innocence would slowly be destroyed. He knew that they were intelligent, but they were not him. He knew that people did need to do the many little jobs in the world, but also knew that one of them would be sucked into a situation that they were not equipped to handle. Better that he prepare them than they be violently and surly destroyed by the world. Better for them to have skills that they will never need, than to not have the skills, and someday need them.

None of these emotions and thoughts appeared on his face.

"This is a world which you are not prepared for, of which you are simply skimming the surface. Go any deeper and you will drown in the darkest depths known to man (A/N: I hate that phrase, so sexist. But it seemed appropriate). Face it, you are small fry, comparatively unimportant in the grand scheme of things." Alex saw some rebellious faces in the crowd. The cherubs didn't like being called insignificant.

"Now, I'm here to see that you have the highest possible probability of surviving. I won't coddle you, you will probably hate me. Maybe you already do. The point is, I have seen, done and had done to me things that would give you nightmares, things that give me nightmares, and I don't want to see more children than is strictly necessary turn out like me. So I tell you now that while you can, get out and don't get entangled in the messy trap the underworld is. There will come a time when you will want to escape and you will find yourself unable. There will come a time that you will understand what I am saying. And all I can say is that I hope you are alive after you realize this."

On this grave note, he turned on his heel, leaving a hall of stunned and cowed Cherubs in silence. Zara Asker saw this as the point to step in.

"I'm terribly disappointed in the lot of you. Punishment duties will be sorted out for the most of you tomorrow, but for now I expect to see this hall spotless in 3 hours. Could James and Lauren Adams, Kerry Chang, Dana Smith, Bethany (insert surname), Gabrielle (insert surname) and Rat (insert surname) join me in my office at 6:30 pm."

"Now, moving on. The young man who was previously addressing you was Agent Alex Rider, a representative from MI6 who is here to give select Cherubs who passed basic training more that 1 year ago further training. He is an extremely high ranking agent and is someone who demands respect from every single one of you. He has the same clearance as I and ranks higher that anyone else in Cherub. He is 16 years old and will be teaching many of you in any way in which he feels fit for the next 3 months. Anyone in his class will receive notices tomorrow."

Zara paused and looked out at the assembled Cherubs who were now all whispering at the news, and finished: "I hope you realize his impression you must have given him and will work hard to reverse that image." Then she spun on her heel and left the dining hall for the kitchen staff to manage the clean up.

The silent, downtrodden group consisting of Lauren, James, Dana, Kerry, Rat, Gabrielle and Bethany walked down the corridor towards the chairwoman's office, all consumed in their own thoughts. Lauren and Rat's thoughts focused on their new instructor, James, Dana and Kerry's on their little romantic troubles. Bethany and Gabrielle were simply sulking about the whole situation and feeling sorry for themselves for getting caught up in it.

Lauren knocked on the door and received a call for them to come in. upon entering, the Cherubs notices the mysterious Alex Rider seated in a corner, watching them with a cold gaze that sent shivers down their spines. Tearing their gazes away, they faced Zara Asker who was seated behind her desk, watching them enter. Her look was troubled and disappointed, making the majority of the disgraced party feel guilty.

"We caught the events of this evening on CCTV and are currently deciding on the overall punishment for those involved. However, you turned out to be the instigators of this event," Zara glared when Bethany opened her mouth to defend herself. "This is not the first offence for many of you, especially you and Lauren, James. I am terribly disappointed in all Cherubs at the moment, but in particular you lot. The staff and I are aware of the reason behind the fight, and I couldn't think of a more childish and pointless reasoning behind your actions."

The Cherubs stood sullenly, staring at the floor and feeling guilty.

"However, as all of you are some of the best we have, whether in skill, speed, IQ or just plain luck, you are part of the group under Agent Rider's wing. Therefore, your punishments shall be up to him to decide. You will do exactly as he says."

An uncomfortable silence started, cherubs looking at their new instructor, waiting for his ruling. After letting them stand for a few moments, the agent spoke up.

"I can't even fathom how such irresponsible children could be part of the best and most promising, but I will do my best to get you to a level which can be deemed acceptable. I two days time, my classes will begin and I will address my class and hand out your punishments then. Before that, get as much sleep as you can, because you are about to go through possibly the most challenging time of your life. Go back to your rooms, and think over your motivation and your actions today. I have not received a good impression of Cherub so far, but perhaps one or two of you could gain my respect by the end of three months." Abruptly his soft, captivating voice cut off and he nodded towards the chairwoman, signalling that that was all he was going to say.

"You heard him," Zara snapped and they hurried out of the office, very much intimidated by the strangely old teenager they left in the room.

JPOV

Who was this guy, they said he was MI6, but surely he was too young. Weren't Cherubs supposed to be the youngest in the business? Certainly, Alex doesn't seem 16, but it was confusing. I'm not quite sure what to make of the fact that he was now our instructor, either, and I'm not sure whether I want 'Agent Rider' as my teacher. He just seemed, off, and older than possible. For once, I don't feel the need to find out the reason behind his too-old eyes, I don't want to know what had shaped him into who he is now, because unusually, I am afraid. Of him.

I knew one thing though, with him here, Cherub will never go back to the way it is now.

A bit of an over dramatic ending line, but whatever. I feel that this chapter was a bit dodgy and kept repeating itself, but oh well.

Please do review, it's a bit dis-heartening to only get 1 review. Just a little feed back please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for not posting for a bit, but I did warn you that updates would be unpredictable, but they will come. I have been sick, and before that I was immersed in the Millennium trilogy, they are so good. I couldn't put them down basically and finished them all in 6 days. Read them.

By the way, sorry if any of the cherub characters seem a bit off, it's been awhile since I've read the books, and I tend to visualize scenes without sound or conversation, so verbal interaction between characters I find very hard to write. I also see the scenes in flashes, so filling in the gaps is hard.

Anyway, I did edit and change the previous two chapters a little, but nothing major.

This is your Christmas present, so I hope you like it.

_[text] _thoughts of the person in spotlight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cherub or Alex Rider books or characters, they belong to Anthony Horowitz and Robert Muchamore respectively

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_3__rd__ person_

James and his friends took Alex's advice to heart, and spent the next two days lazing about in bed and relaxing. Wednesday came suddenly, and at 8:50am James and Dana made their way to corner of the field, where they joined their friends, not-friends (Kerry and Dana), siblings and sibling's friends. Kerry and Gabrielle turned away from the pair, Gabrielle giving them a glare over her shoulder, and started talking quietly to one another.

James and Dana joined Shak, the twins, Kyle, and Bruce, who despite having a broken leg, would tag along, participate in any theory lessons and watch practical activities. After 40 minutes with no sign of their instructor, they were starting to question where he was. Finally, in impatience, James said "where is this guy? He could have the decency to be on time. If he were here, I would give him a piece of my mind, I mean, 30 minutes late!"

"What would you say to me?" Alex's voice whispered from next to James, causing everyone to jump at the suddenness of his arrival. "I was here spot on time, and have been here for half an hour, yet no-one noticed me except for your sister, Mr Rathbone and Miss Chang. Very disappointing, and combined with Sunday's performance not very re-assuring for me about your skills."

Alex turned away and walked to the front of the group of mini-spies, giving them a chance to properly observe him for the first time. He was surprisingly short and slim, fine-boned, covered with strong, wiry muscle and not much, if any, fat. He moved with a smooth and predatory grace, perfectly balanced, movements economical. His features were sharply handsome, with high cheek-bones, bottom lip fuller that the top, dark and defined eyebrows and eyelashes, and large, piercing brown eyes. The second thing they noticed was the state he was in. He was covered in bruises – a black eye and a bruise spreading across his cheek, looking suspiciously like a handprint, bruises in a ring around his neck and mottling his arms, before disappearing under his clothes. His wrists were bandaged as well as his ankle. They couldn't tell if he had any more serious injuries, because they had the feeling that he wouldn't let anyone see them.

Alex though, needed no more time to observe them individually, having done so personally for the last 30minutes and having read their files. So far, he had been most impressed by Lauren Adams, though not much.

"Over the next three months, you will be learning anything I deem necessary for you to learn. You can choose whether or not to pay attention and learn what I teach, but you will not disrupt others, you will respect me, and know that you will be better off taking it to heart.

You will spend at least 12 hrs a day with me, sometimes more. Sundays you will have off. Over the next 3 months, your socials lives will be non-existent, and you won't have any missions. I have been called here to teach you, and that is what I will do. You cannot quit and still remain at Cherub, it will be no use complaining as I have full authority over how I train you. You will be learning mainly martial arts, initiative, weaponry, gymnastics, resisting torture, medicine, cooking and cleaning, hacking, use of vehicles, survival and ninja techniques, politics and subtlety, seduction, theft, acting and lying. The only class you will not take with me is languages because it is my understanding that you are learning a range of languages, which I can't teach you all at the same time. You will learn to assess a situation, to calculate risks and to think outside the box. I will teach you anything I think is relevant, and you will learn skills which you might think are unnecessary, but for your own safety, you will learn them. Are there any questions?"

Rat raised his hand "Will we be continuing our other classes?"

"No, you won't. Most mainstream classes will be postponed for three months, though I do suggest you do some independent study."

"No more Questions? Then here are your time tables and we shall head off to your first class." As they were handed out, the cherubs stared at the timetables.

**Timetables**

Monday: 0600-breakfast, 0630-warm ups, 0700-gymnastics/flexibility, 0800-karate and Judo, 1000-acting and lying, 1130-flexibility/warm-down, 1200-lunch, 1300-fire-arms, 1500-politics, 1700-languages, 1900-dinner

Tuesday: 0600-breakfast, 0630-warm ups, 0700-gymnastics/flexibility, 0800-piloting vehicles, 1000-initiative, 1100-daylight ninja techniques, 1230-flexibility/ warm-down, 1300-lunch, 1330-theft, 1500-instrument, 1600-cooking, 1700-eating dinner (what you cooked)

Wednesday: 0100-0300-night-time ninja techniques, 0600-breakfast, 0630-warm ups, 0700-gymnastics/flexibility, 0800-survival, 1000-street/dirty-fighting, 1200-lunch, 1300-Cheating, 1400-resisting torture, 1530-medicine, 1700-flirting/charm, 1800-politics, 1900-dinner

Thursday: 0600-breakfast, 0630-poisons and antidotes, 0730-warm ups, 0800-gymnastics/flexibility, 0900-Initiative, 1100-weaponry, 1230-lunch, 1330- endurance, 1730-flexibility, 1800-Politics/subtletry, 1900-dinner, 2100-theft

Friday: 0600-breakfast, 0630-acting/lying, 0730-instrument, 0830-karate/tae-kwon-do (including warm ups), 1000-Cooking/cleaning, 1100-ninja fighting, 1230-medicine, 1400-lunch, 1430-Skills, 1630-Vehicle Maneuvers, 1730-Survival, 1900-hacking/code breaking, 2000-dinner

Saturday: 0030-endurance, 0230-0330-ninja techniques, 0700-breakfast, 0730-warm ups, 0800-gymnastics/flexibility, 0900-languages, 1100-flora and fauna, 1145-medicine, 1300-lunch, 1400-theft, 1500-Acting and lying/disguise, 1630-Weaponry (blades), 1800-Theft, 1900-dinner, 2100-charm/flirting

Sunday: Free time

"Punishment for the food fight will be me cutting into any free time you have, be it meal times, night-time or Sundays. This may not seem like much now, but you will come to treasure any rest you have, and curse me for cutting into it. The amount I do so will depend on your role in the food fight and how well you are doing at lessons. Now, today will be a kind of orientation day, where we will spend approximately half an hour explaining each subject, and what it will include. Our Theory lessons will be held in room F5, and you will be using your laptops (1). I will see you there in 5 minutes." With that said Alex disappeared and strode off towards the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

APOV

The Cherubs filed in, each carrying a laptop, some looking eager. Most though, looked apprehensive. The room was large for a classroom, but had 15 desks, each quite large, with docking stations, keyboards, paper, stationary, drawers and office chairs. Each Cherub would have their own desk for the next three months, and could come in at any time they wished to use the facilities, though there were security cameras. My desk is at the front of the room, and is larger still. There is a smart board in front, but a white-board can be pulled down over the top.

They fussed about the seating for a bit, before I gave them a hard look and they settled down. Sad really, how young they are, but I suppose my glare has terrified a fair share of hardened veterans.

I hadn't prepared anything special for today, but they need to know that I know what I am doing. I don't need to prove myself, but they would take me more seriously if I gave them a demonstration.

9:35, here we go.

"Hello, you will know who I am, hopefully, and you will address me as Alex. There is no point in formalities at the moment; they are worthless to me, though you will address me with respect." Or pay. "I know who all of you are, and you will know each other, so moving on. You have all seen your timetables, so now we will go through what each subject entails. I expect you all to do your best, and to excel, but it will be hard work. You may compare this to basic training, but note, this will be harder, and I expect more from you."

"Each day will start with warm ups, these will be a series of exercises which will include, though not be limited to, running, push-ups and sit-ups, and will sometimes be a nice, refreshing _[yeah right]_ morning swim to wake you up. On most mornings, this will be followed by flexibility, which will include some gymnastics. These will reduce the chance of injury, and flexibility will help you. Sometimes I will include exercises to improve your reflexes and other skills which I deem necessary." Painful, but necessary.

"You will continue your lesson in languages and martial arts, for obvious reasons. However, I will not teach you the exact martial arts that you were learning before. It will be helpful to have mastered a range of styles, not to mention many of you may look down on fighting dirty. I will cure you of that bad habit.

Initiative is a subject which I believe you have not done before, or have heard of. In it, you will learn to take in information and details from your surroundings, and then use them to your advantage. In conflict, often you will be outstripped in power, speed and or skill. Initiative is a subject dedicated to keeping you alive and victorious in these situations, despite any disadvantages heaped against you. You will learn to think outside the box, and to behave unpredictably. Creativity and being able to think fast and make snap decisions will often be more helpful that martial arts. No Questions?" look around, "Good"

"Weaponry is also quite self explanatory. Twice a week or so we will work on fire-arms. Other lessons we will work on knives, wielding and throwing. At least once a week we will work on your handling unwieldy objects, such as fire-cans (?), poles and rope/wire. Obviously in some situations you will not have knives or guns, especially as you as underage spies, and not soldiers. The ability to defend your-self with common objects will come in handy, I know, as I wish that I knew how to use those things earlier in my career." I really did. "Sometimes Weaponry will dabble in initiative, and vice versa, as you will learn to take advantage of the things around you and make them into, if not a weapon, then a useful object."

"Cooking and cleaning. Personally, this is one of my favorite subjects, and it can be quite calming. This is about self-sufficiency, and perfection is measured in tiny details. Not only will it help you in the future at home, but it can also help with a cover. Many of you might think of it as a joke, but being able to produce a healthy, tasty meal is a welcome skill to have. I personally started cooking meals when I was 8 years old," When Ian had forgotten me. Damn, this is bringing back memories. The little ones are also looking a little interested about my life. Well, not such a happy story.

"Another subject which you may have seen and questioned is the instrumentals. Just something to add colour to your cover's, make them less questionable. I can play the cello and the bass guitar, not very well, but enough to get by." Which is really badly, but to a level which I can say that I do play. A few kiddies are falling asleep. They'll just love the lessons where I pick out boring DVDs and documentaries, make them watch them without falling asleep, make them seem like they think it is the most fascinating thing in the world, and then test them on it afterwards. Who says teaching isn't fun.

3rd person

"In driving/Vehicles, you will not only learn more driving skills such as trick-driving and hotwiring a car, for any who don't already know, and a basic course on how to pilot a plane, but also how to use more mobile vehicles such as motorbikes and bicycles in situations where you are trying to escape somebody, how to lose somebody, and how to navigate streets and alleyways quickly." Alex looked over the class, "many of you will already know some of the things that I teach, but others may not. Some of you may think you know how to do something. But based on my experience-"

James cut in "How do we know that you have experience, I mean, you just turn up here, everyone claiming that you're so great, so much better than us? There is no proof, should we just bow down to you, hmm? Prove that you are better than us, that you're not just bark-"

"Oh, I can assure you that I have bite." Alex promised softly with a frightening smile, "You didn't think to trust the information your chairwoman gave to you?" He approached James' desk deceptively swiftly, feet making no sound. "You didn't think to trust your animal instincts?" Alex leaned threateningly over James' desk. "Aren't they supposed to warn you when a predator is near?" Alex smiled again, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "I have seen things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Done things that scar me, physically, mentally and emotionally, for the rest of my life. I wake up each day to pain. When it rains or snows, my scars pain me. And you are just going to have to take my word for it."

Alex swung round in a blurringly fast movement to behind James, who was sitting petrified in his chair, deeply regretting his earlier words. Alex leaned down to whisper in his ear "I can kill you in a second, in a number of painful, creative, or simply quick ways. I can kill every one of you in this room in less than a minute. I have saved each of your lives at least once, without you even knowing your lives were in danger, or of my existence." Despite his place next to James' ear, he was addressing the whole class. "I have paid the price many times over. Lives of people I love, or have loved, were lost or ruined in search of a happy and safe world. My life has been ruined, and almost lost so many times. Respect that and me and we will get along perfectly." He returned to the front of the room, every eye on him, and continued.

"Anyway, continuing. Based on my experience, I have picked out a number of things you need to learn, or be better at, to help you with your career, which you would be better off if you didn't pursue."

"Now on to theft. You have all learned a little on how to hack into computers, stealing information, and a very tiny bit on gaining entrance to a secure compound. You need to learn more. In theft, we will have lessons both at desks and out in the field. You may have noticed that the times to lessons vary: at night, in the afternoon, in the evening and in the morning. This is so that you can have a go at physically entering a building or compound without setting off any alarms, in all types of light, and different stages of fatigue. This is similar to Ninja training, shortened to ninja on your timetables.

"Ninja training has been given a lot of space because I consider it one of the most important subjects you need to learn. Many skills that are necessary for a good spy are taught in this subject. As spies, abilities such as unseen and unheard movement, and avoiding detection will be incredibly useful. Ninja techniques in martial arts allow smaller opponents to easily overpower, or even kill their opponents. If you ignore the rest of your subjects, pay attention to this one."

"Medicine is fairly obvious, mainly field care."

"Survival is simply how to survive and behave in certain environments – jungle, desert, ocean, mountains, cities; and climates. What to do in situations you might find yourself in, how to scuba-dive, which after I leave you will be doing a practical course on, how to ski and snow-board.

"In Politics and subtlety you will learn about various countries governments, how to behave around important people, and also understanding the repercussions something you do might have. Charm and Flirting will be all about getting people to like you, and using your age to your advantage, handy skills for anyone to have." Dana raised her hand, and Alex gestured for her to ask away.

"Alex, could I just ask how old you are, I'm sure we'd all like to know."

"I am 16, though that really doesn't matter all that much." The class reacted with surprise, because despite his size, his maturity had led them to believe that he was at least 18.

"Smaller subjects will be done though." Alex continued "These will be Cheating, poisons and antidotes, and flora and fauna. There is nothing to start a relationship, good or bad, better than a game of cards. Just a handy trick to have, cheating. Poisons and antidotes – self explanatory. Flora and fauna is simply poisonous animals and plants, ones you can eat, where they are found, and ones which have interesting properties like being good to ward off infection

"You may have a little fun in Acting and lying, which I don't feel the need to explain." Alex smirked, but sobered and continued gravely.

"You will not, however, have fun in Resisting Torture. This is a necessary part of your curriculum as there is a very real risk of you being interrogated using torture, or simply tortured for revenge or the sake of it. You will not enjoy hearing all the ways in which somebody can cause you pain, what lengths they will go to to break you. This is not only a subject on how to resist doing what they want, giving them the information they need. This subject is about making sure you are prepared and know exactly what you could face. Learn the methods and instruments. Your pride means nothing to them, and at some point, it will stop mattering to you. There are risks that come with your job, and you need to know them.

"You could be killed, scarred, maimed or driven insane. Such is our life. Understand this.

"Your timetable is what will be happening on normal days. If I feel the need, I will lengthen a lesson, perhaps for an entire day. I repeat that I will be cutting into your free time as punishment, but you are at my beck and call for the next three months, so if I want to, I will wake you up in the middle of the night, perhaps for a midnight swim or run. Now it's about 10:30am, you shall have half an hour for this to settle in, and then we shall meet at 11am for an hour long discussion on what your role as a spy is. After that you shall have lunch and we will start the afternoon lessons as per the timetable." With that he left the room and the Cherubs exploded into chatter.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

LPOV (recount of the day)

When I first saw him mingling with the students, but being seen or noticed by no-one, it was obvious he knew what he was doing. Being in the midst of 15 or so teenage mini-spies and not being noticed is quite an admirable feat. When he saw that I had noticed that I had noticed him a moment later when I was about to tell Bethany, he signaled me to stay quiet. He was playing a game of cat and mouse with my unsuspecting friends, with him as the cat. He was like a cat in many ways actually, sharp and small, graceful, independent. He wasn't my type, but he was very attractive. Cute, in a tragic kind of way. I felt like I needed to comfort him, cuddle him, but he probably would have bitten my head off if I'd tried. It was time to calm down my maternal instincts and watch the show.

Watching my stupid brother stick his foot in it again was humiliating. Sometimes I can't believe we're related. Though I do love him, he can do and say the stupidest things.

Alex, as we are to call him, came across as a great teacher, ruthless and strict, but professional, and he seemed to be looking after our best interests. Sure, I don't like the constant derogatory comments, but I can see where he is coming from. To him, we must seem naïve and childish, as his world-wise attitude seemed to suggest.

The room we would be learning in for the next 3 months was great, great desks and equipment, even for Cherub. Equipment and shelves full of books lined the room. The chairs were soft and comfy, the desks housed anything we might need. I snagged a desk next to Rat and in front of Bethany.

The subjects he was describing sounded fascinating. They are obviously not the usual subjects, but that makes sense. Why hire a special teavher to teach what anyone else could teach. When we first were signed up for this extra course, I had doubts, but if Cherub needs a group of people to take on the riskier missions, I might as well help out. Besides, no knowledge is wasted. And I never want to be in the position that I was in a month or two ago again.

The whole time, emotion never appeared on Alex's face, you could only see flashes of it in his eyes. Mainly it was amusement, a little worrying, but there was also sadness, as if this was bringing back memories he hadn't thought of for awhile.

He explained everything quite thoroughly, there was hardly any need to ask for questions. My brother's interruption, though stupid, did have a point, and though the proof wasn't given, I don't imagine anyone will question him again all that soon.

So far the day had proven educational, and our new teacher more than capable. What the others thought, I would find out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3rd person

Tulip Jones stared at the paperwork in front of her and sighed. The days had been hard and tiring, and her sleep restless. Her thoughts turned to her most reluctant agent and wondered how he was doing at Cherub, and the thoughts were accompanied by the deep sense of guilt, as whenever she thought on him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, well that's finished. I'm not sure whether I like this chapter of not, but please review and give feedback.

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
